Secret Revealed
by kaceyizzalee
Summary: What happens when Bo and Dyson have their last sex after the fact that she lost control of her emotions and power on Dyson when he told her he should been more clear to her about losing his love for her because of the Norn. But not only does Dyson leave Bo with a broken heart but now Bo has to deal with the fact that she is carrying Dyson's child. Bo/Dyson
1. Chapter 1

Dyson couldn't take it anymore fighting against was becoming extremely difficult. He say that Bo lost control because she was hurt and it should have hurt him deep within but he felt no emotion for it all he knew that in his mind the woman he would do anything for was hurting and couldn't bear to lose the only person she truly deeply loved more than a friend they were soul mates after all. He had given Bo everything the fact that he mated this woman sad it all and once a wolf mates he mates for life. Not being able to fight it anymore Dyson gave into Bo and plundered her relentlessly to a never ending night listening to Bo moan and scream as she takes some of his chi Dyson felt the love again he once had for his little Succubus and the feeling was great upon the last load he released inside her they both fell into a deep slumber.

Waking up to find Bo beside him in her bed dyson quickly got up and looked at her, he couldn't be upset with her but upset with himself for not fighting back for remembering that he promised to stay by her side when she asked him last night. What disturbed him the most out of all of this was the fact how he knew he would hold her for hours and just talk once they wake up from their sexual high of pleasure and wait till one them makes up an excuse and they start all over again. Dyson knew he could never have that again with her and he already made the decision to move on with his life even though it would hurt her as well. Dyson didn't see the point of trying to work thing out; how could he even work things out? what Bo said that she had enough love for both of them frightened him to the core he didn't want Bo to feel like she is the only one that was putting out in the relationship he felt it will only hurt her more than he already has and this was just an icing on the cake for once she wakes up it would be odd for the both of them. Dyson sat down at the end of the bed and waited for her to wake waited for the creature he loved so much to wake up and realize what had happened and then they would go from there. His mind thinking he should just hold her but he couldn't for what was the point in holding her without any emotion to show. His wolf howled for her he knew that his mate would hurt for how long he didn't know but it was going to be a journey for her. Even though Dyson gave up his love for Bo he does not regret it for in his mind and the emptiness in his heart he rather know Bo is alive then to know she is dead and live in a world where she no longer existed. The sweet moans of her waking up would put a smile on his face but he couldn't make a smile he wasn't mad but just mad in himself for what was going to happen next.

In a quick realization Bo jumped up out of her sleep and looked at dyson in fear "Dyson I am so sorry I didn't mean to I lost control." Bo reached to stretch after him but dyson pulled away.

"Bo I am not mad I forgive you but this can never happen again. I told you its time for you to move on now."

"Dyson I didn't mean to do it."

"Bo I said I forgive you, I know you are hurting right now and I know this was not done on purpose but this won't happen again." Leaving her room he grabbed his shirt and headed out the door leaving Bo alone crying silently as she heard the door slammed shut. Bo broke down completely as Kenzi entered into the house only to hear loud sobs up the stairs in Bo's room. Kenzi being the best friend she is ran upstairs to find Bo naked in bed curled up in a fetal position as Kenzi moved to lie beside her.

"You want to talk about it?" kenzi muttered as she waited for Bo to reply.

"I forced Dyson into having sex and he just left a few minutes ago. I lost control of myself kenzi when he told me we couldn't be together and that I should move on because he doesn't love me anymore…." Bo didn't finish the last part of her sentence for the memories of last night and then promise she asked from Dyson replayed in her mind and it only broke her down even more. Kenzi held her fragile friend as she cried even harder breaking down every wall that was ever built to keep her in control.

"You have me now and I am not going to leave you. We will work through this Bo I promise." Kenzi whispered into Bo's ears "Bo everything will get better I promise." Listening to the muffled loud cries until it finally put Bo into a deep sleep for she to be able to relax and not feel another thing until she wakes up and everything smacks her in her face for her to deal again.

During the three weeks of what had happened between Bo and Dyson bo have been keeping herself busy with customers who needed her help which kept her mind off of things every once in a while and kept Bo away from the Dal. Kenzi took this as a good healing process but learned it was just avoiding things after night after night Bo had been having nightmares and kenzi would save her from her painful sleep and Bo would automatically go and re study what she studied about her clients and the people she had to go after for. The only odd thing is Bo had started becoming sick and mostly threw up after she ate a meal or even smelled something that seemed to not settle right with her. Bo couldn't understand what was going on with her either until she decided to go to Lauren and have it check out along with kenzi being by her side. Lauren knew what had happened for kenzi told her and the girls decided it was best to take her out for some fresh air for a little while.

Lauren looking at the tests that she had given Bo she looked at her as Bo waited to find out what is going on with her "Bo you are pregnant." Muttering those words Bo froze in to shock at what she had just heard while Lauren gave her the paper to prove that indeed Bo is pregnant. Tears started to fall from Bo because she already knew who the dad was because he was the last person she had slept with after that night she tried so hard to forget. Lauren and kenzi knew as well for Bo would only kiss just to absorb chi for the sex with dyson left her scared to the point she didn't want to do anything sexual with anyone. Bo already knew her decision that she had to keep the child but she had to leave she knew she had to and once she did everything would be better. Confessing to the girls they both agreed with Bo and called hale for they needed his involvement. "Bo are you sure this is a good idea?" Laurent asked worriedly as they settle down in her apartment where hale agreed to meet them. Bo nodded her head yes as kenzi started making a list of what they would need with the help of Lauren of course. It hurts her to know that Bo was going to leave but she agreed that this would be for the best for facing dyson after that fatal night would be too hard on Bo and she loved her enough to want to make sure she was happy and safe. A knock on the door was made as Lauren opened it to find hale smiling.

"What's up sexy ladies?" Hale smiled disappeared once he say Bo with red puffy eyes and kenzi didn't seem to make a joke about him which gave him the cue that something is wrong. "Okay something is not right what happened."

"I'm pregnant." Bo croaked as hale looked at her "and it's dyson's child." Hale cocked his head back a little for he knew the whole situation because of kenzi and the fact that dyson is now in a relationship with Ciara made things worse and complicated.

"what do you need me to do?" hale ready to help bo in any circumstance told how much the girls friendship to him means a lot and he couldn't let that go.

"If you could help support kenzi and I just until we get on our own feet. We plan on leaving tomorrow I just need your help if you don't mind." Hale quickly thought about it and agreed.

"So I am guessing you don't want trick and dyson to know either." Bo nodding her head to his question he sighed taking his wallet out and giving bo and kenzi one of his credit cards he barely uses which should be enough "I will give you both ten grand a month on this card right now this has fifty but I will be adding onto it. This should be enough for your travel until you find a good far place and to rent a home of your choosing in a month I will pretend or Lauren will admitting that we went to your home wondering if you guys are alright since we haven't seen you at the pub for a while and find that the place is empty and I will take it from there but make sure you both by a phone as well and text me or call both of us so we know you guys are safe and we can communicate from their understand." The girls nodded their heads as Bo hugged hale thanking him. Hale feeling broken took the girls to their home and helped them pack while Lauren did the same making sure to throw things out quickly. Sadness entered into all of them while the last of everything was gone and suitcases and bags are packed into one of hale's vehicles he decided to give the girls. He made sure that they should leave at five in the morning to get a good head start. Taking Lauren back home was silent as Lauren looked at him.

"Thank you for doing this." she muttered weakly as hale parked the car and smiled back.

"Yeah well anything for you girls." He smiled "we are in this together and they need us whatever happens just make sure you get another phone paid in cash and use that as your alternate phone for the girls I am pretty sure once we get this game rolling I don't know if dyson will find out or I believe he will but we have to be on the same page with this." Lauren agreed to the idea while hale walked her to her apartment and waited till she locked the door to head back to his car.

Everything seemed to be different now. Trick couldn't understand why he hasn't seen Bo for three weeks at least and then Kenzi went M.I.A alongside with Bo and that made him very questionable on what was going on. "Have you guys heard from Bo and kenzi?" dyson looked at me while hale took another shot.

"No clue man all I know is kenzi and I had an argument and she said she needed some space so I gave it to her. Since she threw a knife at me luckily it missed." I looked at hale shocked. "Don't look at me I love the girl everything is worth it." Hale took another shot.

"Well I am worried about them it's not like them to not come over and it's not like Bo to not call her grandfather." Dyson didn't say a word ever since the whole problem with knowing that Dyson gave up his love for Bo and well that did not go so well between them. "Well I am going to go see them. Check on Bo Kenzi said she hasn't even been feeding human food and chi." Dyson looked up at me after what I said must have seemed to bother him.

"When was the last time you said you talked to kenzi?" dyson asked hale as hale sighed.

"A few weeks ago actually the day when kenzi stopped coming to the Dal." Hale answered taking another shot and just before dyson was going to ask another question hale's phone went off and he automatically picked it up. I grabbed my jacket as hale looked shocked and worried. "Yeah alright just give me a few hours I will be there." He quickly hanged up and looked at us "sorry I got to go catch a plane ticket family issue as always."

"We should call the girls." Ciara spoke as hale looked at her but sighed.

"look do what you got to do I have to go handle this." Hale said leaving him out of the picture.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay what is wrong?" Walking around the living room of the newly purchased apartment kenzi and Bo bought with the new identifications that they were given with the help of hale of course. "Is everything alright?" Bo was quite only just for a little bit.

"Yeah everything is alright but we have one problem, we need a better update on our fake identifications." Hale cocked his head back "there was a problem and I can't go any further without my fake identification I can't go to the hospital like I need to." Hale nodded his head in understanding.

"Did anyone ask about us?" Bo looked at me as if she has been tired and beaten up.

"bo have you not been feeding?" he looked at her as if she really did not want to answer the question "well actually a few minutes trick started the conversation and I am pretty sure he should have stopped by to find the place empty but no one has called me yet nor Lauren has sent me any information. Dyson on the other hand started asking just when kenzi sent the text to Lauren and Lauren called me. Bo answer my question have you not been feeding?" Bo sighed in a little aggravation.

"Yes by just kissing I take a little as I can that is all. I haven't slept with anyone since well since the guy I got knocked up by. I don't get it I have done it with him so many times I lost count and without protection but why now why all of a sudden I get pregnant?" hale shrugged his shoulders.

"just a guess but maybe since you guys are mated even though the certain situation I do not want to go into further details with maybe it was time." Bo looked at hale uncertain of what he said but shrugged it off when Kenzi gave her boyfriend a plate of food.

"does Dyson ever talk about me." hale looked bo who was now focusing out the window as the rain poured harshly as if it was crying her tears.

"To be honest Bo no he doesn't. Whenever any one of us says your name he just keeps quite." Bo sighed and started picking at her food.

"Bo I love you but you have a baby in that stomach so eat or I will force you." Bo smiled weakly and ate her food while everyone just sat down and watched Gran Torino.

After dinner hale was already on his laptop perfecting the fake identifications for his friends and setting up a doctor's appointment with Bo to go for a checkup. Everything was done while little did they know that Dyson had already started looking for Bo and kenzi but his goal was mostly searching for Bo for he still somehow knew he cared for her. "If only he could get his love back." Bo muttered as hale wrapped his arms around Bo trying to comfort her as much as he could.

"we will find a way bo I promise."

four months Later

Hale finally back and was busy at the office until Dyson entered in sitting down across from his desk. "Where are they?" dyson seemed a little ticked hating the fact that he knew Hale knows something. "You know where they are especially Bo."

"I don't know what you are talking about?"

"I talked to Lauren she said you know where they are." Dyson growled hoping it would strike some fear into his friend to ask.

"Look I don't know where they are and you are only using Lauren as way like you always do when you use people into getting the information that you wanted. Dude come on I know you and if I did know where they are I would have told you where they are and brining their asses back to the Dal." Hale answered back while dyson sat down giving up and slumping in the chair like he was tired "have you been up all night searching for them?"

"I hurt Bo a lot more then I already had. I thought she would you know not come to the dal for a week but it's been two months now and I guess I just need to know if she is alright." Hale looked at his friend with pity and worry. Deep down the best thing was to tell dyson but he knew he couldn't and that it was important to help Bo in any way possible if he could.

"Don't worry we will find her." Patting dyson on the back "how are you and ciara." Dyson looked at hale.

"We broke up two weeks ago." Dyson said it without even the slightest care in the world as hale cocks his head back in shock.

"Dyson say what?" dyson chuckled and sighed.

"I got my love back hale I got it back for a while since trick went to the Norn and did a kenzi on her tree." Haled looked confused wondering what does he mean a kenzi on the Norn's tree. "He used a chain saw and started well you catch my drift." Hale looked surprised.

"You mean trick pulled a kenzi wow I never thought I would live the day to know that happened." Dyson chuckled.

"I need to find bo stupid it may seem but where ever she is I just hope it is not too late. I need your help man trick is already searching and I know you are and so am I but it's not enough where ever she is I need her back." Hale had the sudden urge to give in and tell dyson the good news that he knew where the girls are but he figured it is best to talk to kenzi first about it and see what she though but before he could say something else to dyson his cell phone went off and to his surprise it was Kenzi calling.

"I need to go take this." He got up and headed into the sound proof room "what is it I am at work everything good with you shorties." Little did hale know dyson creeked the door open to listen in on the conversation and knew it was was kenzi after hearing her voice. Dyson wanted to grab the phone and probably punch hale but he kept himself under control. "what do you mean bo has one more month to go." Dyson cocked his head back a little but moved closer to hear was being said. "okay fine I'm going to be on my way my shift ends in five minutes it will take me about a day but I will be there do you need me to take anything down with you." Dyson heard kenzi answering no "okay well how is bo how is she pulling in with her condition is everything alright." Dyson questioned what condition and as soon as hale hanged up the phone and turned around dyson swung the door open wide.

"Where the hell are they?" Dyson growled as hale looked shocked and saw the anger in Dyson face.

"Look before you start your wolf mojo I have to tell you I promised not to open my mouth okay. I promised Bo and Kenzi."

"So you lied to me and you are telling me that the only people who knew where bo is kept it a secret from me." dyson started shouting.

"What was I so post to do man. I promised and the fact that they trusted me and the fact that I have been supporting them I couldn't just turn my back and I couldn't just open my mouth." Hale shouted out. "Everyone is protecting Bo from you dyson bo wanted to leave so we all helped her the me, Lauren and kenzi what were we so post to do huh. I wanted to tell you but I couldn't." dyson felt rage but calmed if this truly was bo decision he could understand and the fact that he knows how loyal hale is to his friends he couldn't ignore that about him.

"What condition is Bo in?" hale really didn't want to answer that question "HALE." Dyson shouted.

"Bo is pregnant." Dyson froze "she has been pregnant ever since you knocked her up we all know the story after kenzi told Lauren and I." dyson was shocked "when you did what you guys did bo started showing signs of pregnancy and they came to me for help well more like called me." dyson sat down on the chair quietly.

"your taking me with you hale." Hale knew that wasn't a question but an order "I need to see bo, I need to be there for her."

"dyson I don't think that is a good idea." Dyson slammed his fist into the table "dyson I don't know what affect its going to be on bo okay she barely feeds she hasn't even taken chi by sleeping with others she just pecks a person and takes a little energy and she is on her way. Look I don't know if that is a good idea it would probably too much for her to handle and at this stage of the pregnancy it is crucial. She is already on forced bed rest which is a reason why Lauren is with her now."

"I need to be there for her and I don't care what you say you are taking me whether you like it or not." Hale sighed and shook his head.

"Fine but you need to not push onto her okay it's bad enough you know when you are not so post to know and when we do that freaking joy ride I am going to answer questions you are probably going to be asking. One yes the baby is yours bo knows it because you are the last person she has slept with and she hasn't slept with anyone till this very day, two the baby is fine just the whole thing is tiring bo and three you can't be mad at me okay because I am helping out a friend and my girlfriend who threatened me on no sex if I told you and trick and four we didn't tell trick because we believed he was going to tell you." Hale walked out the room followed by dyson.

"Quick question when you said she hasn't been feeding." Hale turned to look at dyson.

"Yeah not barely feeding and mostly this is because of you now when she thinks about sex or love it reminds her of you. I am so not getting sex for a while." Hale muttered while dyson rolled his eyes but took his phone while hale looked at him.

"I don't want you to give them any advice ahead." Dyson put the cell phone in his pocket we stop at my place and you come with me so I can gather my things and we do the same with you.

"Oh no I don't have to some of my things are with them." Hale answered. A part of hale feels relieved "did you really get your love back?" dyson looked at him.

"I did and I am taking bo home with me." he answered and got in the car. "start driving."


	3. Chapter 3

If she knew anything she would but Bo is stuck dealing with the fact that she is put on bed rest and boy dose she hate bed rest. What was she so post to do get up and get lectured for over an hour by Lauren and Kenzi how wonderful is that. No she wasn't going to take that risk and end up being the one to deal with them so she just laid there bored out of her mind and wanting to slam her head onto a wall until she heard a glasses breaking that freaked her out. jumping out of bed quickly she rushed out her room only to find broken plates on the floor, Lauren and kenzi frozen in shock while they all look at Dyson and hale "it's a long story but dyson over heard kenzi and I on the phone and well Tadah." Dyson had his eyes locked on bo and the surprise of her stomach. Bo started to back up while dyson slowly took a step forward to her.

"bo." Bo started to panic as she took another step backwards but quickly lost her balance and she fell backwards only to be quickly caught by dyson. Trapped into stare contest dyson slowly lifted her back up as his other hand landed on her stomach. Dyson looked at her stomach as Bo kept her mouth shut in ultimate fear. "bo." Bo turned her head away and brushed dyson hand off just when she reached to the door she screamed in pain. Dyson lifted her up as Lauren and kenzi went straight into action while dyson laid her back down on her bed. "Is she going to be alright?" dyson asked worried.

"Well your wolf gene impregnated her and she is left on permanent bed rest but what do you care." Lauren muttered as dyson decided to keep his mouth shut.

"Dyson got his love back." Hale shouted out as everyone froze and looked at dyson. Bo gasping for air a little as dyson ignored being looked at and just focused his attention on.

"What is the issues with Bo I don't need a lecture or any form of talking just answer my question straight forward." Dyson grabbed Bo's hand and kissed it "I know the child is mine bo and I will be with you from here on out understood." Bo froze she didn't know what to say or in fact how to even say it but she was glad and relieved in some way she finally felt she wasn't alone.

Hours later bo had finally woken from her nap only to find herself in the arms of Dyson "how are you feeling." He whispered softly to her as his hand massaged her swollen stomach. Bo didn't answer but turned her head away from him.

"I am fine." She muttered "why did you come here?" she quickly answered.

"I am pretty sure you knew way before that I was looking for you and I got my love back after trick pulled a kenzi on the Norn and well you know the rest of the story from hale." Dyson looked at her with eyes of pure love "you should have told me bo."

"I couldn't tell you how was I so post to admit that I am pregnant after what had happened between us. how was I so post to tell you something like this and no you would have no reaction of probably be upset and tell me to get rid of the child." Bo started to break down in tears as dyson shushed her rubbing her stomach slowly and kissing her lips for her to shut up before she raises her voice. Instantly he felt his chi slowly taken away from him pulling one of Bo's strap down to reveal one of her breast that had grown bigger. Was it insane to give bo pleasure in her condition probably yes but it was doctors orders after learning about bo barely feeding he wanted to give bo strength in the time of her difficult pregnancy she has been dealing with. "dyson." She slowly moaned as his hand massaged her bosom and his fingers teased her nipple while dyson made love trails down her neck to her shoulder and from her shoulder to her breast as he licked her nipple gaining a little moan until he engulfed her breast into his mouth. His hand went back to massaging her stomach while his other hand supported his weight so he would lean on her. Raising her leg dyson moved his hand from her stomach to rubbing down her inner thigh slowly. Dyson pulled away blowing air onto her nipple that started to get cold giving bo a little sensation as dyson went back to her breast once more and made love trails back to her neck and then back to her lips where once again bo started taking some of his chi to control her hunger. "Dyson did you really get your love back? Dyson smiled at her playfully and kissed her lips once more.

"Bo I would never lie to you especially something like this." Bo gave him a weak smile "bo I am sorry that this happened to you, you should have faced this without me you shouldn't have even been hurt from the beginning but I don't regret ever losing my love to ensure your safety Bo." He muttered as bo rested her head on his shoulder.

"You're here now dyson that is all I need now." She replied and in dyson mind this was one of the reasons why he loved her so much.


End file.
